


Nothing Different

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is actually a new scarf, one Mike brought him last night, shoved at him with a grin. It has a repeating pattern of koalas inside a eucalyptus branch border. Mike had been in Australia again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Different

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/33566.html?thread=3705118#t3705118).

"Something's different about you," Joe says, cocking his head to look at Kevin. "Is that a new scarf?"

It is actually a new scarf, one Mike brought him last night, shoved at him with a grin. It has a repeating pattern of koalas inside a eucalyptus branch border. Mike had been in Australia again.

"Yeah," Kevin says, his fingers brushing the scarf wrapped carefully to cover the bruises on his neck.

*

"No one's going to see them," Kevin said, gasped, arching up against Mike's hands on his wrists, Mike's hips against his, Mike's mouth on his neck. "I'm going to have to cover them up."

Mike kept sucking until there was a bruise. "You're going to see them. You're going to know they're there."

*

Kevin jerks his hand away from his neck. Joe looks at him weirdly.

"It looks fine," he says, probably thinking Kevin's worried about the drape of the scarf. He is, but not for the reasons Joe might expect.

*

They're not in the same city very much, and even when they are, it's hard to find free time that overlaps, and Kevin's surrounded by people all the time. Last night Kevin texted Mike his room number, and Mike texted him from the hallway so no one would hear him knocking on the door.

"I missed you," Kevin said, when Mike stopped drowning him in kisses and let him speak.

"Going to fuck you so hard," Mike said, and he always did, pushed Kevin down onto his knees on the bed, held Kevin's hips hard enough to bruise, made Kevin ride him and slapped Kevin's ass when he didn't move fast enough.

*

Joe peers closer. "Are those koalas? Where did you even get this?"

Kevin shrugs. "People give me scarves all the time. Must be one of those."

Joe frowns at him. "Did you do something different with your hair today?"

*

Later, after they exchanged tour stories and Kevin just _looked_ his fill of Mike, both of them naked on the bed and the sheets and comforter kicked to the floor, Kevin stretched Mike with careful fingers and slid into him slowly.

Mike always smiled up at him, hazy and content, when Kevin fucked him. "Baby," he murmured, and he pushed his hands into Kevin's hair and pulled Kevin down for a kiss.

Kevin left his marks on Mike, too, Mike holding him close while he sucked at Mike's neck, knowing the whole time that Mike would wear t-shirts and smirk at anyone who asked him about it.

*

Kevin laughs at Joe. "Same thing I do every day."

Joe keeps looking at him. "You look tired."

Kevin shrugs. "I was watching TV and lost track of time."

*

Kevin blew Mike in the shower, and Mike returned the favor, both of them coming out of it with the beginnings of bruises on their knees.

"I have to go," Mike said.

The clock on the bedside table showed 4:07 in glowing green numbers.

Kevin pulled on pajama pants and sat on the bed watching Mike get dressed.

"Cheer up," Mike said, and Kevin automatically smiled at him. "Only two months this time."

Kevin stood up and wrapped his arms around Mike. "That's too long."

"No choice." Mike kissed him, slow and sweet. "I really have to go. Bus call."

Kevin clung tighter for a few long seconds. "Love you."

Mike pressed his lips to Kevin's in a swift kiss. "Love you too." He was the one who drew back, and then he was through the door, and gone again.

*

"Are you sure there's nothing different?"

Kevin pushes Joe away. "I'm sure." He touches his ring with his thumb without consciously deciding to do it. It's a promise he doesn't believe in anymore and didn't keep. "Leave me alone. Go bug Nick."

Two months.


End file.
